This study aims to define circumstances under which a single blood sample or spot urine specimen can provide reliable information concerning a subject's chiroinositol metabolism. Evidence suggests that chiroinositol is involved in the action of insulin and that a lack of it may be related to the metabolic disorder observed in non-insulin dependent diabetes (NIDDM).